


Student Time

by Anarchyinplasma



Series: Ozglyn - Slices of Eternity. [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchyinplasma/pseuds/Anarchyinplasma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ozpin occasionally has... Difficulties, with his classmates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Student Time

**Author's Note:**

> Just popped into my head, I wrote it down, cleaned it up a bit, and here we are. It's not perfect, but then who is?

In general, Ozpin loved being a student at Signal. His teachers were all excellent, well versed in their subjects, even weapon design (admittedly not his strongest subject) he was passing with mid range A’s. Although they weren't due to create their own weapons for a year, he strongly suspected he would stick to something simple. Regardless, Signal Academy was a wonderful place to study at.

With one exception. Because of his semblance, he was required to take special measures toward safety until the school was satisfied he had full control; and being cut off from your aura for days on end is not a pleasant experience. The use of an aura suppression cuff was needless to say cause of some… unseemly rumours regarding the exact nature of his ability.

Some people rather amusingly thought he possessed nothing, and that the whole affair was a ruse to allow him to participate in the school. Others thought he was simply destructive. A force of nature with the ability to level the entire establishment. Either way there were people who wanted to take advantage of his situation. As he said. Signal Academy is a wonderful place to study, just not a wonderful place to attend if you happened to stand out as below the grade.

Not that he doesn't have his own group of friends. Glynda especially, has been a fantastic companion since the day they met. It's almost like she can read his mind, and Oz hopes they can continue to work together well through Signal and into Beacon.

He is rather… unexpectedly jarred from his thoughts by an apparently angry fist meeting his jaw. He stumbles sideways sharply, straight into the lockers lining the wall. Then looks for his attacker. As his vision clears and he adjusts his spectacles, brushing his somewhat annoying black hair out of his eyes and straightening the collar of his green checkered shirt; he finally lays eyes on the initial cause of the distress.

The other boy is slightly senior to him, but still not much taller than Ozpin (although he admits he really is too skinny, his height has advantages, such as people not often trying to accost him in the hallways) and normally Oz would ask why the boy is standing over him menacingly; but the Winchester name embroidered on the customised jumper he's wearing kind of gives the reason away.

The boy is a brute. Oz really has no time for people like this, discriminatory, bigoted, ignorant, inconsiderate, and really rather dim all things considered. Then he opens his mouth, and the drivel that pours out is about as idiotic as it gets.

“Oi freak! I thought I asked you a question!” immediately, several choice responses spring to mind. But Oz settles for a more diplomatic reparté.

“I'm sorry, I was wrapped up in my thoughts, how can I help you?” Winchester sneers disgustedly.

“I asked why you're such a freak you have to wear that cuff.” Involuntarily, Oz sighs, and while he's trying to think up an appropriately phrased response, a hand at his neck rams him back against the lockers, head slamming painfully against the metal frame. Winchester has started to invade his personal space quite severely. But he delivers another punch to Oz's jaw. Then tightens his grip around the younger man's wrist, utterly destroying the delicate bracelet keeping his semblance suppressed.

His aura streams back into him like wildfire, flooding his veins with power. Winchester, being rather stupid, hasn't noticed his error, and has his arm cocked back to deliver another punch. Oz acts on his opportunity, he reaches out with his semblance and finds the distortion in the flow of time that is the boy pinning him to the wall, then yanks it 180°. The effect on Winchester is immediate, he starts reversing; moving backwards in time and running his previous actions through. At the same time the bruises on Ozpin's face recede and his head stops throbbing as his aura attends to them.

Winchester has by this point reached the drawback of the first punch delivered, and has moved away from Oz back into the centre of the hallway. Deciding it would be cruel to keep this going on longer. Ozpin reaches out and puts the orientation of the distortion back into a normal position. Then slows general time down to a crawl so he can figure out how best to proceed.

Obviously the best put down is non-lethal (really anything lethal shouldn't be considered, but oh well) he can't simply keep dodging, even at the speed time is currently running that would get boring very fast, and Winchester is annoyingly tenacious. Instead he speeds it up a tad so he needn't wait so long, and steps gracefully to the right as Winchester charges past him; Oz pirouettes on his left heel, driving an elbow hard into Winchester's back as he passes, then he returns time to normal speed, and for good measure speeds Winchester up a bit more, the impact was slightly more… impressive, than he expected. But still. Then Oz yanks him down to 95% of normal time so he'll take longer to get up and recover, maybe he'll leave him like that, he was always slow.

He picks up the shattered repression bracelet as Winchester lays dazed in the mess that was that line of lockers and starts down the hallway towards his lunch break and a good conversation with Glynda about that book she leant him. Aura thrumming happily at being free at last. He shoves the remnants of the bracelet in his pocket; after all, he can just go back to reception and ask for another one later.

Later, at lunch, Glynda asks if he knows anything about the dazed Winchester found with his head through a pair of lockers, babbling incoherently about Ozpin being unnatural. Oz holds up his wrist, bare skin smooth and unmarred under her gaze and Glynda takes a moment to catch on. Then her expression turns equal parts joyous and bewildered as he relates the tale to her, laughing alongside him at the ridiculousness of the story, and all the while, he's using his semblance oh so slightly, just to catch her beautiful expression and laughter that much longer.


End file.
